This application requests continuation and expansion support for the Pharmaceutical Research Center (PRC) at Florida A & M University. The overall objective of the RCMI Program at FAMU is to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the University to facilitate its entry in mainstream funding from the National Institutes of Health and other extramural agencies. FAMU expects to enter in a significant manner into the competitive mainstream during this requested cycle of support due to current and projected research capacity resulting from previous support. The specific aims of this project are to: continue the research administration offices developed previously; expand the AIDS Research Collaboration; develop a Center for Drug Delivery; develop a Neuroscience Research Program; expand the post-doctoral training program; complete the Telecommunications and Computing Center; and bring on line a state -of- the-art research library and information center. Methods include; identifying funding opportunities for faculty research, provide administrative and secretarial support for faculty research and development, upgrading and maintaining computer network resources; recruiting experienced scientists to the University, providing laboratory animal support, and training, developing a research environment that foster intra- and interdisciplines research, bringing nationally acclaimed scientists to campus for collaborations, enhancing the PhD program in pharmaceutics and providing faculty development opportunities to enhance our goal of achieving mainstream status.